tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Region
A region is an organized area of the Pokémon World.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Region Even though there are more in the franchise, there are only 7 regions in the Tears of the Fallen. List of Regions These are the 7 regions used in Tears of the Fallen. This series began in 2018 when the Generation 7 games and anime were out, and thus, these were the only regions selected for the story. * Kanto * Johto * Hoenn * Sinnoh * Unova * Kalos * Alola Geography Regions are large areas of land and islands that can be inhabited and traveled through. They are not quite as large as countries of the real world, even though some regions are based on countries. While some are larger than others, they do take some time to completely travel through. The first 4 regions, (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, & Sinnoh) are all connected together as a greater land mass. They're closer together and traveling from one to another does not take as long. Unova, Kalos, and Alola are farther away and need to be traveled to by plane or boat. Each region is based on an area of the real world. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are based on actual regions of Japan. Unova and Alola are based on parts of the United States, while Kalos is based on France. Technology The regions of the Pokémon World are fairly advanced in technology. The common Poké Balls already have capabilities exceeding those of the actual world. Scientists are always busy finding ways to improve the ways of everyday life and collect more data. Basic technologies seen in the actual world are present in regions, such as laboratories capable of scientific exxperiments, automobiles, aircraft, ships, video-calling, and more. Cellphones, while somewhat present in the actual franchise at times, are not in Tears of the Fallen, though, and calls are usually done from a computer via video-calling. Phenomena surrounding Pokémon continue to be a major topic among scientists and professors. There are organizations and groups dedicated to finding out more about Pokémon, especially Legendaries and Mythicals. From basic evolution, breeding, Mega-Evolution, to Z-Moves, research is constantly conducted to widen citizens' understanding of what makes Pokémon so unique. The Tekiyoku is also active in the technology scene. They recruited some intelligent scientists to the group who conduct experiments, research aspects of the world, and invent new technologies that can benefit them financially. Their practices are ill-mannered, but their footprints on science are legit. A separate division within the Tekiyoku for such things has been named the Science Division. History Along with the entire Pokémon World, each region was created long ago by Arceus. It shaped the world with its Plates and crafted each region. Arceus is mostly known to have ties to the Sinnoh region, however. When Arceus created the special move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter", it had Giratina hide each of Arceus's Plates around the world in different regions. The move was a defensive maneuver in case Arceus was in danger and couldn't defend itself; the move would spread the Plates to those spots picked by Giratina and prevent any human from stealing every Plate. Since only two Plates are needed to recall the rest of them to Arceus, Giratina only told Arceus the location of two Plates, the Water and Psychic ones. In ancient times, Arceus allowed certain humans to become Manipulators for emergencies and to maintain peace. However, humans started becoming more selfish and used Manipulation for their self-gain. Wars broke out over the regions and many lives were lost. This deeply affected the regions and their geographical layout. Buildings were desecrated and humans had to change their way of living. Certain regions' areas were vacated, while some that were more intact became more heavily populated. The Sinnoh region was the target of the first meteor shower back in these ancient times. Humans were not as advanced in technology as they are now and couldn't sense the shower until it was already close, making everyone panic. Arceus came up to use its power to stop it, but the impact knocked it out and made it lose its 17 Plates. A kid returned the Fire and Water Plate to it, though, giving Arceus the strength to recall the other 15 to it and restore its power. After the Tekiyoku was formed, the Sinnoh region became the location of their headquarters building, in Celestic Town. Sinnoh was chosen due to the more even distance when traveling from Kanto or Alola. There was one more meteor shower that took place about 6 years before this series begins. This time, the shower was headed towards the Kalos region, in Anistar City. Technology was advanced enough for citizens to sense it coming. Most people vacated, but Lysandre and the rest of Team Flare stayed and watched as Arceus once again saved the region, but lost its Plates again. Lysandre picked up two Plates, but motioned for the rest of Team Flare to capture Arceus while it was powerless. After the Tekiyoku was fully revitalized in Lysandre's image, he ordered the Tekiyoku to take over each region of the world. Tekiyoku Manipulators were sent to different cities in each region to threaten citizens with violence if they didn't comply with their demands. Police forces were disbanded, Pokémon Gyms were shut down, and entire systems of Leagues, Contests, etc. were discontinued. Citizens were now also taxed and had to pay the Tekiyoku every now and then or else their livelihoods were threatened. Pokémon weren't allowed to even do a single move anymore and every Trainer was restricted to only having one Pokémon with them at all times, while others had to be sent to professors. Present Alain has been taught Omnipotent Purēto Scatter by Arceus while he was still with the Tekiyoku and used the move to escape the Tekiyoku and scatter each of Arceus's Plates to different regions around the world to prevent Lysandre from being able to become a Supreme Manipulator. Alain has formed his organization, the Mokusetsu, which is seeking to find each Plate with the tracking function of Alain's Plate-scattering move. They'll then give each Plate to Arceus to free it and have it regain its power, while finding more people to become Manipulators to fight the Tekiyoku later in a final war. Division A of the Mokusetsu has traveled to the Kalos, Johto, Sinnoh, and Alola regions to locate Plates. Division B has traveled to Kalos, Sinnoh (with Division A), and Johto for their recruitment efforts and separate missions. It's been revealed that when Giratina hid the Plates around the world long ago for Arceus's special move, certain regions have had certain Plates. As revealed in the story, the Kalos region held 3 Plates (Water, Electric, and Ice), the Johto region held 2 Plates (Bug and Grass), the Sinnoh region held 3 Plates (Fairy, Dark, and Psychic), and the Alola region held 2 Plates with only 1 known so far (Fire). Other Plates' locations have not been revealed yet. Fights occasionally break out in different regions between the Mokusetsu and the Tekiyoku over possession of certain nearby Plates. 3 fights have happened in Kalos, 2 happened in Johto, and 3 happened in Sinnoh. Trivia * All regions have the letter "o" in their names. References Category:Locations